Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single-phase induction motor, a hermetic compressor, and a refrigeration cycle device.
Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 describes a motor in which substantially semicircular cutout portions arranged at a 1-slot pitch or a plural-slot pitch with respect to a stator outer diameter are provided.
Patent Literature 2 describes a single-phase motor configured to have a cutout portion having a width substantially equal to a stator tooth on an outer circumferential portion of a stator core and not to have the cutout portion on an outer circumferential side of a slot into which a main winding wire is inserted.